Darkness before Light
by Wandering Butterfly
Summary: Tsuna is not what people really see him as. No one knows his real face behind his mask, and slowly his past is catching up. Can his friends help him or will they be his breaking point?
1. Chapter 1

**READ AT THE BOTTOM!**

_Sub Story_

Main Story

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

* * *

><p><em>Have you ever wondered what Tsuna was always thinking about? How can he be that bad at sports and all the horrible grades he gets, yet he always manages to pass each grade? Or how about the reason why, he claims that killing is always bad? <em>

_Did he perhaps have a bad experience when he was younger? Or is it simply because he has something to hid, that involves killing. Hmm, not much is really known is there? If you peel away his dame-self, there can be so much more to him. Have you ever asked yourself the "what if" question, not to yourself, but how about the so-called "Dame-Tsuna"? Probably not, and because of that no one suspects him, maybe his mother. After all she IS the one closes to him. _

_This is the story of a certain "Dame" student of Namimori, Japan. _

* * *

><p>"Ren! Where are you? I'm going to find you!" Claimed a young child of seven, with a mop of chocolate brown hair, and big brown eyes that filled with excitement.<p>

He squealed in pleasure as he turned to a certain angle behind a rather large oak tree, "Found you!" He cheered to nothing in particular. In fact there was nothing there, but empty space.

"Come on! Now you need to help me look for Rin Rin." The child said, while dashing off to another direction, leaving nothing but the empty space he had previously called "Ren".

The young boy ran as fast as his little legs could carry him, as he shouted "Rin Rin," to no one, really. If anything that little forest he was playing in, was almost completely deserted. Key word, almost. He ran towards a clearing, and as he got closer he didn't realize the tense silence. He didn't question himself, why is it so quiet? Where's all the bird-sans?

When he reached the clearing it was already too late. There in front of him were people running, sorry, trying to run away. The tense silence broke, and soon the sound of screaming rang through the air. Guns could be heard as they shot down their targets, screams of pain and curses were mixed together, along with crying from some who couldn't bare the pain. There was a certain man that was carrying a big sword or knife and he hacked at everyone, he even ripped off another man's head right off their body.

"Please! Spare me! I'll give you anything! Do you want money? Women? I'll give it to you, just let me go alive!" A rather fat man begged.

He only got snorts, and small chuckles in reply, before he was shot in the head and his last breath was gone. The killing was finally over, but Tsuna had seen the whole thing.

The image was now like a canvas. Dead bodies littered the floor, limp, blood painted the grounds and pooling around their owners, some where even decapitated, and the most scariest thing was that there were still people. Why would that be scary, you ask? Simple, the 'people' that stood over the dead bodies were all wearing dark suits, and there was hints of blood on them as well as guns. They were the killers, and even young 'Dame-Tsuna' could tell that.

One of the assassins saw young Tsuna and started walking towards him. Out of pure fear and shock, Tsuna fell to the floor and started to tremble. Ten steps away, nine, eight, seven, six, five, and he was still closing in. Tsuna shut his eyes as the man was only three steps away now. A few seconds passed, and Tsuna's eyes were still firmly shut, yet at the same time he was wondering 'why it was taking so long?'

Finally he had the guts to open his eyes, and so he did. He jumped back in shock, because now the man was kneeling on front of Tsuna. Like all the others, he too wore a black suit with a white button down underneath, his face was bronze tan with some scars here and there, he looks like those men that went to jail and killed a few hundred people, and maybe he was one of them. After all Tsuna had just seen what had happened.

"Sir? What do we do with the boy?" Another man in black asked from behind.

"We take him in, of course." The man replied in a gruff voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay first off:<strong>

**1) I adopted this from fangirl1203  
>2) No flaming, unless it's a constructive criticism<br>3) Sorry if it's to short  
>4) I won't be updating as quickly as the previous owner<br>5) The plot belongs to fangirl1203  
>6) It'll be slightly different than fangirl1203, since I will try to make Tsuna's personality slightly more darker. <strong>

**That's it, I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn so don't bother trying to sue me. I'll try to update as quickly as I can. Bye, and please review, I guess. **


	2. Chapter 2

**READ AT THE BOTTOM!**

_Sub Story_

Main Story

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

* * *

><p><strong>7 Years Later, Location: Namimori Middle-Third Person<strong>

Tsunayohi is a young boy of age fourteen, with a mop of spiky chocolate brown hair, warm but emotionless honey brown eyes, slightly tanish skin though it's mostly pale, and wore the standard Namimori Chu school uniform. His head was propped on his right palm, while his left arm was just dangling from the side. Today at their school there is suppose to be a new student that is supposed to join their classroom, along with a new teacher.

In all honesty Tsuna didn't care, but yesterday his mafia related dad had shown up. As usual he was dotting over his cute son, and cooing about his wife Nana Sawada. Something inside *cough* intuition *cough* Tsuna told him that something big was going to happen, something that he wouldn't like one bit. Everyone around him were gossiping, talking, or just simply whispering among each other about the new student and teacher, something that greatly annoys him.

Everyone was thinking the same damn thing, and it was just aggravating him. It doesn't help that he's a mind reader either. "Tsu-kun?" Tsuna's head snapped up, only to meet Sasagawa Kyoko's bright hazel eyes.

"Hai, Kyoko-chan?" He asked questioningly.

It was well known that 'Dame-Tsuna' and the ever popular Sasagawa Kyoko were childhood friends. Though they were as different as day and night, it is obvious that Tsuna cares deeply for the girl and that Kyoko in return won't allow anyone to bully him when she's around. Which is why the bullies on pick on Tsuna when they were completely sure that he was alone and Kyoko wasn't in sight.

"What do you think about the transfer student and new teacher?" She asked kind heartedly, while taking the seat that was next to him.

Tsuna thought about this for a bit before answering, "There's not a lot to think about. No one has seen, talked to, or heard much about any of them so there isn't much we can say for sure." His voice wasn't even above a whisper, but Kyoko heard him clearly. Had anyone else heard him they would be shocked at Tsuna's logical answer, which was why he had spoken so softly.

No one except for a select few knew of Tsuna's true nature, only the most trusted are allowed to know who he really is. Kyoko was one of those people, but now wasn't the time to talk about it. Someone was heading towards the classroom and quick. And just on cue the door slammed opened revealing two new people. One was a young boy of around fourteen or so with silver hair that hangs to his shoulder, piercing green eyes that narrowed, pale fair skin, and his uniform was... Out of the school rules...

Almost all the girls were swooning over him while the guys stared at him in either A) Admiring state, B) Jealous glares, or C) Both. The man next to him was a rather tall man with a dark attire. A fedora with a orange strip was placed on his spiked back ebony hair, curly side burns, coal black eyes, a handsome face, and his skin was slightly tan but not overly so. He wore a black suite with a yellowish-orange button down under with a black tie. Like the previous boy, the girls were swooning over him as well.

"I'm Reborn, this is Gokudera Hayato. We both came from Italy. I'm your knew math, science, and homeroom teacher, as well as your worse nightmare." The older man spoke, but the last part he said it a little bit seductively. Causing the girls to have nose bleeds or squealing.

Tsuna remained emotionless, though in the inside he was slightly complaining about how much his ears hurt now. Or rather how his ears are getting effected since he can't actually feel the pain. Kyoko sensed her childhood friend's slight annoyance, and could only offer him a small smile.

This only managed to slightly calm him down, but not enough. Looking back up to the front of the classroom, with his 'dame' facade on he turned to the window on his left side. Kyoko saw his small dismissal and turned to talk with Hana. Though Kyoko and Tsuna weren't really paying much attention to the front, they could both feel the stares that were directed at them. Tsuna because he's the main target and Kyoko because she was the only one to interact with him.

"Hayato, sit behind... Sawada." Reborn said, while looking down to the sitting chart, as to not cause any suspicion. What Reborn doesn't know is that both the target and popular girl were already weary of him and the new student.

Oh the irony, that the number one hit man was already suspected by the 'Dame-Tsuna' and a regular school girl. _But had anyone looked passed Kyoko's kind nature, they would had seen a rather intelligent girl. _As Gokudera walk pass Tsuna's desk he kicked it, earning him a surprise "HHHIEEEE!" Which caused most of the students in the classroom to laugh at him. Not once did anyone bothered to look pass his facade, except for Kyoko who was looking at him with something akin to sadness.

Reborn watched his future student and tried to read his mind, but nothing came. Not even a small little piece of information, or a cry of shock that met his mind. This boy was more than he seems and he wanted to know a lot more about him. After all it wouldn't do if the greatest hit man in the world doesn't know much about his student that he would be teaching soon.

The rest of the day went by quickly. The girls were drooling over their new teacher and fellow student, in fact when lunch began nearly every single girl headed over to them. Some of the boys followed too, just so they can make friends and see if they were interested in sports. Kyoko was grabbed by one of her friends and dragged over to one of the two males, even though she tried almost desperately to get away from them.

It wasn't that she doesn't like them or is simply shy around them, no it's rather she's afraid that someone might pick on Tsuna while she was gone. She knows that he can take care of himself, and that he doesn't feel any pain, but she still didn't want him to be bullied. After all he was like a brother to her in everything but blood.

Tsuna saw Kyoko being dragged away, but didn't mind. She needed to stop worrying about him all the time, sure they were like brothers and sisters but she doesn't need to panic about him being alone. Besides it looks like everyone was occupied with befriending the new student and teacher to bother him today. Taking out his bento he started to munch on his lunch made from his mom, she makes the most divine food.

Though he was eating as if there was no worries in the world, he was still very much aware of the stares that were directed at him. 'This is going to be a troublesome day.' Tsuna thought before biting into one his nori covered onigiri. He savored the taste, 'Bless my mother.' He thought again, before finishing it.

When Kyoko finally came back there was only ten minutes to finish her lunch. By then Tsuna had already finished his share of lunch, "Gomen Tsu-kun." She apologized for leaving.

As a reply Tsuna only offered her a small smile, to which she returned before taking out a cute onigiri. The onigiri she was holding had the shape of a bunny-san's head, with peas for the eyes. Without further delay she finished her lunch and munched on two of her strawberry shortcake, the third she gave to Tsuna, and another slice of green tea pound cake all within those ten minutes...

"Wah~ Oshii~" Kyoko said as she finished her last bites of cake. Amazing how one can eat so much...

After lunch everything went back to normal. Tsuna fell asleep, or pretended to, in math class, and got hit on the face with the eraser by the new teacher. The usual. Tsuna pretending to lacking in both academics and physical education. Everyone, boy or girl picking on him whenever they can, while Gokudera and Reborn observed him from a far. However they did notice that whenever Kyoko was near they wouldn't dare to pick on Tsuna, except for one boy that thought he is the greatest person alive. Though the boy's name always manages to slip by, since he isn't of great importance to them. Anyways Kyoko almost always ignored the boy when he tries to flirt with her and would instead talk with Dame-Tsuna.

Finally after the whole day the bell finally rang. As usual someone dumped their after school duties on Tsuna, and like always he told Kyoko to leave without him. Though she was hesitant at first she knew that she would only be trying to win an already losing battle with her friend. She left before Tsuna with Hana. Now it was only Gokudera, Reborn, and Tsuna left in the room. Reborn so that he can observe his future student, Gokudera so that he could challenge the guy, and Tsuna well, you already know.

"Hai, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna broke the silence as he turned to the Smoking Bomb.

"I challenge you, for the position as Vongola Decimo." He declared while taking out his dynamites.

Inwardly Tsuna was frowning, outwardly however he only had a surprise and confused look. Of course Tsuna knew that the Vongola is the strongest mafia family in all of Italy, if not the whole world. However they didn't need to know that. It was already bad enough that he had brought Kyoko into the mafia world, but he didn't need both of them to be dragged any further into the dark underworld.

"Vongola Decimo? What?" He asked in confusion, while narrowing his eyes in concentration, as if he was trying to remember if he had ever heard that name before. Of course he had, his own damn father was the CEO.

"Che. I'll just kill you off now." Gokudera said impatiently, before throwing the dynamites at Tsuna.

Clicking his tongue, since they were still inside the building he had no choice but to grab the dynamites and throw them outside the window. Which set off, causing an explosion. "HHIEEE! That's dangerous!" Tsuna shouted in fear, before grabbing the next set that was thrown at him, and repeated the same procedure. He'd be damned if he died here. Kyoko and most of all his mom would cry if he died now.

Reborn was observing from the side of the classroom. So far his new student was doing a lot better than he had thought possible for someone of his caliber, but apparently he was a lot stronger than he's letting in. Even though bombs and dynamites were heading towards him inside a classroom, everything was still untouched. Gokudera was getting annoyed with the fact that Tsuna wasn't going down yet so he did his special move.

A large amount of bombs appeared from his two hands and he threw them at Tsuna, at the same time Reborn had taken a gun out of nowhere and shot a bullet at Tsuna. Clicking his tongue again he dodged the bullet at the last minute while throwing all the bombs out of the window and jumped on top of Gokudera sending both of them crashing to the ground before an explosion erupted.

You see when Gokudera threw the multiple dynamites at Tsuna, one of them had accidentally fell where he was. Because of Tsuna's mother and Kyoko's better judgment, they would be proud of Tsuna for saving another, that and well some part of his heart was still pure and innocent. Most of all his intuition told him that this would be the best thing to do.

When the smoke disappeared it revealed a slightly damaged Tsuna on top of an otherwise healthy Gokudera. With a grunt Tsuna got off of him, and stood up dusting his pants. Gokudera stared in shock before sitting up, and well doggy ears and a doggy tail came out of nowhere and he shouted, "YOU ARE TRULY THE 10TH OF VONGOLA. ARIGATO JUUDAIME!"

'My poor eardrums!' Tsuna inwardly complained, but on the outside he said something else, "Eh!" He exclaimed.

'What have I gotten myself into?' Were his last thoughts before taking a look at the classroom. Everything was pretty much damaged, the desks sprawled everywhere, the teachers desk was broken in two, and the floor was covered in debris. 'Oh great.' He thought again.

Reborn was on the corner now, and his eyes were narrowed. 'How could Dame-Tsuna dodge my bullet?'

* * *

><p><strong>Okay first off:<strong>

**1) I adopted this from fangirl1203  
>2) No flaming, unless it's a constructive criticism<br>3) Sorry if it's to short  
>4) I won't be updating as quickly as the previous owner<br>5) The plot belongs to fangirl1203  
>6) It'll be slightly different than fangirl1203, since I will try to make Tsuna's personality slightly more darker. <strong>

**shadowmarialove: Thank you.**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: He was as said by fangirl1203, but he left already. **

**fangirl1203: Thank you.**

**Mei-chan: It will most likly AU, there is friendship between Kyoko and Tsuna. There will also be romance, if anyone would like any. **

**DropofWaterFlickerofFire: Well here's a chapter, that gives you a hint with what I'm doing with it.**

**Tsubakigirl: Thank you.**

**Aya-chan's Alice: There might be romance, if some would like some. **

**People are asking me about romance, and I got to say. I'm not sure. There can be romance if you want, in fact I'll set up a poll for you guys to vote, okay? In the mean time be patient. If romance wins then I'll let you guys choose, since I'm not much of a romance person, however I will try to the best of my ability. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**READ AT THE BOTTOM!**

_Sub Story_

Main Story

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

* * *

><p><strong>Namimori, Location: Tsuna's House-Third Person<strong>

Tsuna's room was a complete mess. There were empty bottles that litter the floor with crumpled paper here and there and empty chip bags. His bed was undone with the covers hanging, and his desk on the far corner had paper sticking out everywhere that had an opening or crack. The small table in the center was in the same condition as his floor. If there was one word that could describe Tsuna's room it was 'Pig's pan'.

However the four occupants in the room didn't seem to care about the mess, as they sat around the small table. Tsuna was sitting on the right side of the table and his eyebrow was slightly twitching. His father Lemitsu and Reborn sat on either side of him as Gokudera sat across. Silence filled the room, and Tsuna was slowly losing his patience's as Reborn continued to drink his hot espresso, Gokudera looked around in amazement that this all belong to his precious Juudaime, and all the while his dad was talking to Reborn even though he wasn't saying anything.

Tsuna's patience finally snapped and talking in his dame facade, he turned to his dad and asked him in a bored tone. "Dad, why is Reborn-sensei here with Gokudera-kun?"

Everyone turned their attention to Tsuna, and his dad happily answered him. "Because Reborn is going to be training you to be the next boss of Vongola while Hayato is your Storm Guardian."

"Lemitsu, Dame-Tsuna doesn't know about the mafia world yet." Reborn pointed out while taking another sip of his espresso.

'I know a lot more about the mafia than I want to, Reborn.' Tsuna thought bitterly, but on the outside he only had a confused look on his face and eyes.

"Mafia? Dad is this some kind of joke?" Tsuna asked nervously, before looking at his dad.

"Nope, Tsuna this is serious. I am the CEO of the Vongola mafia family. The reason why I'm always absent at home is because I need to be in Italy and take care of certain things that are going around. Tsuna the Vongola is the strongest mafia family in all of Italy, if not the whole world. There's more to it, but right now it's not important. Anyways you will be the Decimo of Vongola, Nono is getting too old to be the boss and he needs a heir to take over. That's you, since your my son and the direct descendent of Vongola Primo." Lemitsu explained seriously, not a hint of his usual cheerfulness was left when he explained to his son.

Seeing this Tsuna was now more alert than before, sure he heard of the Vongola and knew of their background but he never really bothered with them since he had nothing against them aside from the fact that they were in the Mafia. Since Tsuna was currently in his 'Dame' facade he waited for a few minutes before he actually process this. "EEHHH!" Tsuna yelled in shock, and then felt a sharp pain on his head.

"JUUDAIME!" "TSUNA!" Gokudera and Lemitsu cried out, as Tsuna slammed into the floor of his room. On the back of his head was a foot print.

"REBORN! Was it necessary for you to hit my son!" Lemitsu seethed, before heading towards Tsuna in distress.

All the while Reborn was sipping his espresso calmly, and watched as Lemitsu and Gokudera panic over an unconscious Tsuna. 'I hate this.' Tsuna thought before falling back to reality and opening his eye. Tsuna doesn't mind getting hit, since he won't feel the pain, but he doesn't like to act weak either. However since it's for his mother's protection he'll withstand it. Acting as if he was dizzy and blinking out the fake stars out of his eyes he soon returned to being somewhat normal again.

"Uh!" He groaned as he clutched his head in a pain like gesture. "Reborn-sensei, was that really necessary?" He asked as he continued to clutch his head as if it was throbbing.

Reborn ignored him and continued sipping his espresso. 'Did the cup hold unlimited espresso or something?' Tsuna thought before getting up on shacking legs. "Dad, I need to go meet someone and I promised to call Kyoko-chan, so bye." He said before leaving his room.

**Namimori, Location: Namimori, JA-Tsuna**

As soon as I was at a same distance from my house I immediately check if there was anyone around. The sun was starting to set, but there was still light out. I headed towards the small park that was near here and sat on one of the swings, Reborn and Gokudera Hayato. Now I'm going to have to be more careful than ever, Mom has always been suspicious but never voiced her thoughts since she didn't want to force anything out of me, that idiot of a father of mine was a different matter. He was trained for things like this and he's already suspicious since I have been cold to him these past few years, now I have Reborn and Gokudera to watch over my back.

I know that Gokudera will follow me like a blind loyal puppy and never question me as seen earlier, but Reborn was a different matter. He was independent and doesn't have to listen to me at all, the only thing he needs to do is simply train me and watch my every move. However so far I don't sense him near me or anywhere close to here, which is a good thing because I know he's right behind me.

Before I knew it pale white arms wrapped around my torso, and his chin was placed on top of my right shoulder. "Ciao, Byakuran." I said calmly while looking up into the clear blue sky that was rapidly turning into a beautiful shade of golden orange with pink here and there along with purple.

Byakuran tilted his head so that we can both get a better look at each other. His violet purple eyes clashed with my own chocolate brown ones, we stared at each other for a few moments before Byakuran closed his eyes and his signature twisted smile graced his pale face. His white hair was as messy as usual, doesn't Gokudera has white hair? No his is silver while Byakuran's was completely white, just like the snow.

"Hello Tsu-kun~" Byakuran finally returned the greeting, before sitting on the swing next to me. I continued to stare at him, expecting him to continue talking and he did.

"So how's your day~?" He asked, and I expect as much.

"Fine, how was yours?" I asked casually, I was in no rush. After having our daily talk I would head on over to Kyoko-chan's house and we would further discuss about out position and strategy about this.

"Hmm~ Just the usual, ah! I remember Sho-chan took away all of my marshmallow and told me I can't eat them anymore. He's being mean right Tsu-kun~?" Byakuran whined, while I released a sigh.

"Bya-kun, it's not good to always eat marshmallows you know?" I said, while teasing him about his nickname. Just like how he was teasing me about my nickname. I was used to Kyoko and mom calling me this, but not Byakuran.

"Tsu-chan! How can you say that?" Byakuran gasped out before his sly smile came back.

He knows very well that I don't like to be called Tsu-CHAN! "Byakuran." I gave him a calm warning while throwing a glare his way, and he only returned it with his smile.

I check the time again and got up from my spot. "I need to go to Kyoko-chan." I said before walking away. As I walked away I could still feel Byakuran's eyes trained on my form, until I turned the corner.

Byakuran and Kyoko know about each other, and their relationship was somewhat strained. They didn't like each other but Kyoko tries to get along with him for my sake. Byakuran on the other hand doesn't care for her and won't even try to befriend her, which is something I find annoying. Taking the usual direction I was at the front of Kyoko's door. I ringed the doorbell, and waited for a few minutes. After maybe a minute or two the door opened, revealing Kyoko-chan in a yellow shirt with her white skirt that reaches her knee.

"Tsuna-kun, how has it been so far with Reborn-san and Gokudera Hayato?" She asked.

It was no secret to her that I was involved in the mafia world, she still cares for me as her brother. That's one of the things that I like about her, she's loyal and would never betray her friends no matter what.

"Gokudera threw bombs at me; I managed to beat him while having the Dame facade on. After that they told me about the mafia world... How I'm going to be the new boss of Vongola." I told her.

After that we talked for a few minutes. As usual we talked about strategy on what to do, how we do it, and afterwards we made back up plans. After many discussion about this we managed to get several plans ready, in case one plan didn't work out, then Kyoko bid me a good night and I did as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay first off:<strong>

**1) I adopted this from fangirl1203****  
><strong>**2) No flaming, unless it's a constructive criticism****  
><strong>**3) Sorry if it's to short****  
><strong>**4) I won't be updating as quickly as the previous owner****  
><strong>**5) The plot belongs to fangirl1203****  
><strong>**6) It'll be slightly different than fangirl1203, since I will try to make Tsuna's personality slightly more darker. **

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: Yes, well I kind of got tired of people pairing them up together so I decided on a brother-sister relationship. Plus it helps because now, Tsuna can't have a crush on her.**

**Aya-chan's Alice: It will in fact be a Yaoi or slash fic. I'm not a major het fan in Katekyo Hitman Reborn. **

**ABC: I'm glad you like it. Um, I'm not sure if you already made an account by now, but if you still need help all you have to do is go to the right corner of the website and click on sign up. The penname can be whatever you want it to be as long as it's not already being used, your going to need an e-mail address, and of course the password. Agree that your 13 or older and read the rules, and that's about it.**

**Meota Tsukiko: Yes, well I'm tired of reading fics where Tsuna has this major crush on Kyoko then gives up on her. In my opinion I see that too often so why not a brother-sister relationship? That way Tsuna won't have a crush on her, making him with no crush on her but going to a guy straight away is too boring.**

**ZacharyStella: I'm glad you like it. **

**It took me a lot to do this chapter. I'm sorry if it took so long but I had troubles on what to do with this at the beginning, it took be about five tries to get this right. Which bothers me because I never really had troubles writing stories, anyways here you go and I hope you enjoy. Oh and before I forget, there will in fact be romance, and now I set up another poll. This one will allow you to choose who Tsuna ends up with. **


End file.
